


Love Kills

by LokisGlory



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGlory/pseuds/LokisGlory
Summary: Ben Hardy is on set for his latest film, a romance is blossoming with a doctor in charge of first aid on set. However an incident on set ends with Ben being in critical condition, will he survive or will the relationship have to be put on hold for a while?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from a Freddie Mercury song, that song being love kills.

Ben Hardy, famous actor is filming his latest movie. His new girlfriend Dr Maisie Harper is in her final year of medical school and so has been allowed to do some of her residency in First Aid on a film set, little did she know that it would be her boyfriend's movie. Maisie and Ben have been together since just after the Oscar's when Ben accidentally ran directly into her in a shop at 3am while Maisie was grabbing food after her shift at the local hospital. Ben of course apologised and was the one to suggest going out for a meal as a way of saying sorry for falling into her. Maisie agreed and their first technical date happened on May 14th in a little Italian restaurant that Ben just had to take her. To anyone else watching the two of them it would seem like a date but to them it was just an apology dinner and something to get to know one another.  
Turns out Ben had fallen head over heels for the 26 year old doctor from Scotland and you could say Maisie had also fallen head over heels for the 28 year old actor who fell into her in ASDA that one fateful night.  
Ben called a few days later on the 17th to set up a proper date where Ben and Maisie told one another that they liked each other.  
On the 2nd of April Ben suggested that Maisie move in with him, she of course agreed and not long after met Joe, Gwilym, Rami and Lucy at a house party Ben insisted they throw. Maisie and Ben don't see each other much but when they do they make sure to make the most of it, the reason they don't see each other is their conflicting schedules. Ben was talking one night about how the doctor on sets wife had just had a baby and so he quit. That made Maisie ask her supervisor the next day whether or not she could do some work on set, the supervisor surprisingly said yes and that brings us to where the story will happen.


	2. Love Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the life of the two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again title taken from a Queen song

Today was just like any other day for Ben, Maisie woke up earlier than him to go over to set and make sure all first aid equipment was ready in case they needed it. Ben got up around 8am and made his way down to set really hoping to see Maisie before shooting. Maisie was rushing around making sure everything was ready and in doing so wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She ran straight into Ben.   
"Hello darling, busy?" Ben says jokingly while placing a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"Not really, just not paying attention I guess. Glad you caught me though" Maisie says returning the kiss.   
"Haha just like our first meeting" Ben says nudging her.  
"Yeah but with less kissing, now get a move on you were due in Hair and Makeup half an hour ago, goodbye Ben" Maisie rolls her eyes at her boyfriends silly behaviour.  
"Ok bye Maisie-Bear miss you lots" Ben says in a dramatic way while blowing her yet another kiss and walking off to hair and makeup. God that boy would be lost without Maisie but to be truthful Maisie would be lost without her loving boyfriend Ben, she had yet to think of a ridiculous nickname for him so for now it is either Ben or Benny boo which drove Ben insane as he believed that he needed a more loving and jokey nickname.  
Maisie was bored and obviously so, there was nothing for her to do,. Everyone on set was good at looking after themselves. Then out of the blue Ben came up behind her and grabbed her. Terrifying.   
"Ben you ass, don't do that ever again!" Maisie shouted, trying to sound serious though it was hard with all the laughter caused.   
"So what I'm not allowed to hug my girlfriend?" Ben was joking around now.  
"No, no you're not without warning me first, now come here benny" She said while wrapping her arms round her boyfriend, she reached up and pressed her lips to Ben's before pulling away and giving him quite a nasty yet joking glare, hoping Ben knew she was joking.  
"Haha okay, I won't do it again. now I've got to go, as much as I love hanging with you Maisie-Bear the director's calling. See you later boo" Ben replied. Maisie rolled her eyes yet again at her boyfriends actions.   
The rest of the day went just as smooth as the morning and Ben and Maisie walked back to the hotel hand in hand joking around, playfully shoving one another. Laughing the whole way there. They hoped everyone else passing by didn't think of them as complete idiots but rather that they loved one another and there was nothing anyone could do to hurt that. Or so they thought.  
When they made it to the hotel room they realised that the hotel cleaning staff had remade the bed which Ben and Maisie were extremely thankful for after last night's activities.   
"We'll need to give them an extra tip for cleaning that mess" Maisie joked around but at the same time was 100% serious.  
"Oh definitely and let's not try to ruin the sheets tonight Maisie" Ben said with emphasis on the word maisie.  
"Excuse me Ben Jones, but I'll have you know that it was in fact you that messed up the sheets thank you very much and don't worry nothing is happening tonight I am exhausted all I want to do is lie in bed with you and cuddle up beside you" Maisie said.  
"Oh okay I guess we can do that if you want, come here babe" Ben replied dragging Maisie to bed and under the covers. They went to sleep huddled together, not knowing what was to come tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feedback always welcome.


	3. Lazy Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Maisie spend their day off doing nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just the two of them relaxing

Ben was thankful for the director's assistant phoning and saying that they didn't need him in today. That meant that he got to lie in and Maisie was there with him as she for some reason wasn't needed on set either, they said someone else was there today. Ben looked over to his right seeing Maisie asleep with her head on his chest. He started to play with her hair and turned on the TV, quietly enough so it wouldn't wake his sleeping beauty but loud enough for him to hear it. He managed to watch half of Bodyguard before he felt some movement and looked down to his girlfriend waking up.  
"Mornin beautiful" he smiled at her.  
"Mornin, what's the time" she was clearly still sleepy.  
"Em about 11am and don't worry you've not missed much" he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.  
"So what's the plan for today, seeing as we're both off" she questioned.  
"I don't know I mean I was planning on sitting in bed for as long as possible, before going for a shower and having some food, sound good?" Ben asked back.  
"Yes that sounds like a great plan, though anything sounds great with you" Maisie smiled up at him.  
"You sure you're not drunk Maisie, you never say anything that loving" he joked. Maisie snuggled up into Ben.  
"What are we watching?" She asked.  
"Bodyguard, hope you don't mind I started without you" he said leaning his head on Maisie's.  
"Not at all Benny boo" she kissed him again, gentle yet full of love. Ben pulled away and rolled his eyes, clearly thinking he had got rid of that nickname.  
They watched TV and Netflix until 2pm when Ben eventually dragged the both of them out of bed and through to the kitchen to make some lunch. Ben started heating up some left over soup made yesterday. Maisie buttered some bread and cut some cheese. They then sat down at the dinning table and ate, Ben sneakily running his foot up Maisie's leg and holding her hand. It didn't take long for them to finish and put the dishes back in the kitchen before making their way to living room and Maisie put on Staying at Tamara's and dragging Ben up to dance. They danced for what felt like forever while holding one another. Ben and Maisie's beautiful rendition of all the songs on the record echoed in the room. They laughed and danced for hours and ended up finishing at 10pm, the last song playing was Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon which was very coincidental seeing as that was exactly what they had done, sat in bed until 2pm, had lunch and then danced and listened to their records until 10pm. It was a great day for the both of them not having to worry about Ben being taken away to a casting interview or Maisie having to go do her night shift at the local hospital. They spent the whole day together, doing nothing and they hoped to have more days like that in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and once again feedback is always welcome and kudos are appreciated. Sorry this ones quite short, I'll try to make the next one longer.


	4. It's A Hard Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is everything ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy, hopefully I've added enough drama, title taken from Queen's album The Works (It's A Hard Life)

Ben woke once again to an empty bed, Maisie must already be on set. He hoped in the shower to wake himself up, really wishing Maisie was in the shower with him. Maisie knew just how to wake him up. He grabbed some clothes and chucked them on. Then grabbed some toast before heading out the door towards set.   
It was quite a slow day on set with not much for Ben to do. Of course the director wanted Ben to redo some scenes but it wasnt long until the call for lunch came through. Ben ran straight to where the medics could usually be found, hoping to find Maisie but Maisie found him first.  
"Hey baby, how's it going?" She asked as she wrapped her arms round his waist.  
"Its going good babe, director wants me to reshoot a few scenes and it's just got better cause you're here" Ben placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
"Oh stop it you sap, people are looking?" Maisie jokingly punched his arm.  
"Hey! and if people are looking let's give them something good to stare at" Ben said as he picked her up and spun Maisie round.  
"Let me go you ass" she said while laughing.  
"No I love you and want everyone to know but if you really want down then you'll have to kiss me" Ben smiled at her, knowing Maisie couldn't resist that gorgeous smile of his and that cheeky grin that to be honest no one could resist.  
"Ok fine but only if you put me on the ground first" and he did gently, Maisie then placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down a bit before kissing him like there was no one else there. They were snapped out of the moment when the director called Ben back to go over the latest scene they were about to film.   
"Does that all make sense?" The director asked.  
"Uh yeah.... definitely" Ben said though he wasn't really listening, he was too focused on his girlfriend making a fool of herself behind the director and making everyone behind the director laugh.  
" Hey! What do you think you're doing? Trying to distract me while I have to pay attention" Ben was trying to act like he was annoyed but everyone including Maisie knew that he wasn't at all serious.  
"Uh no clearly I was just joking around with the rest of the crew it's not my fault you're easily distracted" Maisie told him in all seriousness.  
"Ok sure you weren't trying to distract me and make me laugh in front of the director over there." Ben raised an eyebrow at that excuse. "Right I've got to go record that scene now and I've no clue what the characters really meant to be feeling"  
"Oh you'll be fine Ben, I'll see you after that unless for some reason you need emergency medical attention and that doesn't just mean you've slightly bumped your head" Maisie reminded him as Ben had a habit of saying he needed a medic just to be with his girlfriend.   
"Oh sure I'll be great not having a clue what to do" Ben rolled his eyes   
"BEN OVER HERE NOW!" The director yelled over all the chatter. Ben ran over but didn't notice the main approaching him that he had never seen on set before.  
"Hey mate you cant be here, members of the public cant be here" the security guard was trying to get rid of this man dressed in full black with his hands in his pockets. Ben still didn't notice but after what was to come Maisie really wished he had.  
Maisie didn't really know what was going on but could see glimpses of the man head to toe in black with his hood up. She could see glimpses of what he was about to do to her boyfriend but she couldn't stop it. No one could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again feedback, comments and kudos are welcomed.


	5. Too Much Love Will Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben ends up in hospital and maybe there was another life step that the couple would have to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is slightly longer than the others, title once again taken from a queen song.

It all happened incredibly quick. No one could stop it. It happened in a flash. One minute Ben was getting ready for the scene and the next he was screaming not in pain but in shock over what happened. The man dressed in black got away with it. The security were too late. Ben was bleeding out.  
"MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!" The director screamed.  
Maisie ran over quickly to see what injuries Ben had suffered.  
"Hey Ben" Maisie smiled trying to hide her shock. She did a very quick check of Ben. It didn't take long to find the wound, he was bleeding from a wound just under the last rib on his right side. She quickly put as much pressure in the wound to try and attempt to stop the blood. She tried to hold back the tears but it was incredibly difficult and painful to see her boyfriend like this.  
"Ben, hey baby stay with me. alright the ambulance is on it's way, it'll be here soon. Don't give up on me!" She pleaded. Hoping Ben had the strength to stay awake. But he didn't, he slipped in and out of consciousness before the paramedics got there. As soon as the paramedics arrived they took over looking after Ben, while another took Maisie to the side and checked her over, asking questions like what happened and if anyone else was injured. Maisie told them that a man dressed in full black managed to get through security and then it all happened to quick for anyone to really see what happened, also no one else seemed to be injured. The paramedics quickly put Ben on the ambulance. Maisie went along with them not only because she was the medic that was in charge on scene but because she was the only family Ben had right now because his parents were away on holiday. Should Maisie phone them and tell them that their loving, caring son who would never hurt a fly had been stabbed by someone that no one knew. They got to the hospital and Ben was rushed into surgery while Maisie was taken through to the family room by a lovely nurse. Maisie was left on her own with nurses coming in and out to explain what was going on with Ben. Maisie grabbed her phone and called the first person she knows could come along at this time. She would phone Gwilym but he was most likely asleep with his fiancée, Joe could be called but she knew Joe would freak out far too much. Lucy was likely to be busy at the moment so Rami it was.  
"Hey Rami are you busy right now?" She was trying to hold back her tears.  
"Eh no, not at all why?" Rami didn't have a clue what was going on.  
"Could you come over to the hospital now please?" She was choking back tears but didn't want Rami to really know.  
"Of course darling, what's wrong?" He was clearly concerned and worried.  
"Em… can you just come here I tell you when you get here, you need to be told in person" and then she couldn't hold the tears back anymore.  
"Aw darling right ok I'm coming now, stay strong, I'll be there as soon as possible." Rami told Maisie before ending the call and getting in the car to drive to the hospital. He stepped out and walked into reception.  
"Em I'm moral support for Maisie Harper" he told the nurse at reception.  
"Oh of course sir, right this way" the nurse showed Rami to the family room where he was Maisie in tears at the back of the room. He ran over to her and scooped her into a massive hug.  
"Hey hey hey, don't worry I'm here now, what's wrong?" Rami was clearly worried.  
"B-ben … was stabbed and no one could stop it" Maisie said between sobs "Rami I failed him" she grabbed Rami and hugged him tighter, her tears soaking through Rami's shirt.  
"You didn't fail him Maisie, he'll be ok" Rami was trying to reassure her. Maisie suddenly jumped up and rushed to the bathroom closest to the family room. She came back through a few minutes later and walked straight into a nurse who was talking to Rami.  
"You alright mam?" The nurse asked.  
"Uh yeah just felt a bit nauseous." She was still a bit pale.  
"Oh okay well just shout next time if it happens again and we'll make sure you're alright" the nurse was very reassuring.  
"Thank you" Maisie replied.  
Maisie sat down beside Rami again and fell asleep on his shoulder. In fact when the doctor came through to tell them both that Ben's surgery was a success and he was up in ICU she found them both asleep, Maisie on Rami's shoulder and Rami with his head resting on Maisie's. Rami woke up first then nudged Maisie to tell her that the doctor was there to tell them important information about Ben but before the doctor could tell them Maisie ran to the toilet to throw up again. "Mam are you sure you're ok?" The medical professional asked quite worried.  
"Ugh yeah I guess my stomach is just a bit messed up today" Maisie went back to resting against Rami's shoulder as the doctor told them that Ben was very lucky and surprisingly the only real concern now was the collapsed lung he had. Then the doctor focused on Maisie. Asking if she was feeling alright this morning which if course Maisie has answered yes. Then she asked whether or not Maisie could be pregnant, she wasn't sure, so the doctor ordered a pregnancy test before allowing Rami and Maisie to make there way to where Ben was staying, Rami didn't spend much more time in the hospital promising to come back tomorrow with Lucy to check on Ben. Maisie thanked him for coming over and then went to sleep beside her lover, hoping Ben really was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback, comments, improvements and kudos are always appreciated.


	6. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is taken off the ventilator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> number one I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with exams and the start of a new term, number 2 sorry this one is short and number 3 the title is taken from a Queen song

Maisie spent the whole night by Ben's side. The doctors can through the next morning to see how Ben was getting on and they thought that Ben would be able to come off the ventilator tomorrow. Then the lovely nurse Nicolas Campbell came through to just speak to Maisie, though to be fair everyone had just been talking to Maisie as Ben was still in the induced coma but he'd be coming out of that tomorrow.   
"So Maisie we've got your results back and well congratulations to you and Ben, you're expecting but we can do a quick ultrasound to find out how far along you are if you want" he told her  
"Em yeah sure of course let's do the ultrasound" Maisie followed Nicolas into a different room where they set up an ultrasound and Maisie got the first chance to see what was going to be her and Ben's baby. It turns out Maisie is about 10 weeks along, she only wished that Ben was awake to know. She phoned Rami who said that he and Lucy were on their way to the hospital so whatever Maisie had to say they'd like to hear in person. It was a nervous wait for Maisie, she knew her friends wouldn't hate her or anything but she was still scared. It didnt take as long as she thought and as soon as she saw them, she ran up to them.   
"Hey guys I've got some great news, you might want to get Joe and Gwilym on the phone it's kinda important" Maisie said while unconsciously placing her hand over her stomach.   
"Oh right ok I'll phone Gwilym and you phone Joe" Lucy was very good at organising.  
"Right so now everyone is here I have two important things to say 1. Ben is coming of the ventilator and out if the induced coma tomorrow and 2. Obviously Ben doesn't know this yet but let's just say he's going to be a father" Maisie looked at her friends, waiting for a reaction and almost all at the same time everyone told her congratulations and Gwilym said he'd be there if they ever need a babysitter. Rami, Lucy and Maisie walk to Ben's room (the hospital had kindly given them a room away from everyone) and sit still in some shock from the announcement before the doctor walks in and tells them that they are going to get Ben out of the coma and then take out the ventilator. Rami and Lucy left so it wasn't to crowded and so the nurses could get to Ben in the first place. Maisie stood at his bedside holding his hand, hoping that everything was good. The doctor said if everything was well then he'd be going home in a few days. It didn't take the nurse long to take the tube out and they waited hoping Ben's lungs could deal with not having a ventilator. Luckily they could and Ben started to cough and splutter. He was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome and I'll try and make the next update longer.


	7. You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maisie tells Ben about her pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the song You and I from the A Day At The Races album by Queen.

"Hey honey, how you feeling" Maisie asked and smiled at him.  
"Fine minus the pain in my side" ben said. The nurse then came up and explained to them both that Ben would have to stay in hospital for a few days at least to make sure he was strong enough to leave. They understood that. They weren't expecting to go home today anyway. Ben was obviously tired after everything that had happened earlier today so not long after the nurse left the room Maisie told him to get some rest and she would still be there when he woke up. Maisie fell asleep on the chair beside the bed. She woke up a few hours later to Ben shaking her arm.   
"How you feeling?" She asked.  
"Uh fine still" he smiled at her.  
"How was I so lucky to find Maisie" Ben thought to himself.  
"Dinner is here" said the nurse who seemed very chirpy.  
"Oh thanks" Maisie thanked the nurse.  
She put the food down on the table by Ben's bed.  
"Ben I know you've just got off the ventilator but theres something I need to tell you but I dont want to freak you out" Maisie seemed anxious.   
"Okay? You're not leaving me right?" Ben questioned.   
"Oh no of course I'm not leaving you darling, I love you so much. It's not that its slightly life changing though" Maisie was still really nervous.  
"Well what is it?" Ben was now confused.  
'Em I'm about 10 weeks pregnant" Maisie had a nervous smile on her face.  
"Are you serious?!" Ben was clearly in shock.  
"Yes, you're gonna be a dad" Maisie knew Ben was excited about this new bit of information.  
" OH MY GOD who else knows?" Ben would be jumping for joy if he didnt have stitches in his side that could easily rip.  
"Rami and Lucy heard it in person here and Gwilym and Joe were on the phone while I told them all so you were the 5th to find out" Maisie squeezed Ben's hand.  
"So do Roger and Brian know or are they still in the dark" Ben was concerned that he wasn't the first to know.  
"No Roger and Brian aren't aware but they're coming over to check on you today and I was thinking that we could tell them then, sound good?" Everyone could basically see the relief on Maisies face now that Ben didn't hate her. Ben agreed to wait until Rog and Brian got there to tell them. It was quite a nervous wait. Ben (after shooting Bohemian Rhapsody had become a honorary Taylor son) was worried about Roger's reaction but not Brian's.  
It took the two Queen members two hours to come up to Ben's room.  
They of course asked the same question everyone asked and Ben answered the same answer as always before Ben said "Roger, Brian I really appreciate you guys coming here but Maisie and I have some important news to tell you"   
"Ok you know you can tell us anything?" Brian bless him was trying to make the room slightly less anxious.   
"Exactly Ben, what is it?" Roger smiled .  
"Well em Roger, Brian we're expecting" Ben's palms were sweaty and he nervously waited for their reaction.  
"Oh congratulations Maisie and Ben" brian said   
"If you ever need advice ask Brian" Roger laughed.  
It was a weight lifted off their shoulders with the reactionary od Brian and Roger. Maisie was glad Roger and Brian didn't care and they all sat around talking for hours before Nicolas came through to tell Roger and Brian to leave as visiting hours were now over. Maisie left the room for a while to grab a coffee while Nicolas cleaned Ben's wound. She came back a few minutes later and saw Ben sort of huddled in a ball. Crying.   
"Ben what's wrong?" Maisie was clearly concerned.  
"I-I thought I saw him" Ben stuttered through sobs.  
"Aw honey he's not here, you're safe" Maisie climbed into the host bed alongside Ben and started rubbing his back, hoping to relax Ben. She called Nicolas into the room to tell him who Ben thought he saw. He decided to call the police as Ben had started to picture someone who clearly terrified him. The police didn't take long to show up as they were keen to catch this attacker.  
"So you said you started to remember the attacker Mr Jones" the officer asked.  
"Uh I think so?" Ben was clearly still kind of unsure.  
"Tell us what you think you know then" the officer told him.  
"Well he was about 5'11, brown hair, white and green eyes I think" Ben was squeezing Maisie hand hard. "I'm sorry that's all I know"  
"That's ok sir you've given us plenty of information and call us back when you're leaving the hospital if we haven't caught him before then and we'll make sure you two get home safe" the officer smiled.  
"Thank you officer" Maisie spoke up from the seat beside Ben. The officers then left with one staying behind outside Ben's room so that Ben could feel safe.  
"Hey mama, how are you doing?" Ben asked.  
"I'm fine, what about you?, you hungry, tired?" Maisie replied.  
"Kinda tired but I dont know if I can sleep" Ben was clearly still freaked out from earlier.  
"Aw darling you know you're safe there's an officer outside and I'm here for you too" Maisie was trying to calm him down and make sure he knew he was safe. She went back to the bed and hugged him and lulled him to sleep.   
"Goodnight darling I love you, you're safe now" Maisie said  
"Thanks honey I love you too" Ben fell asleep pretty quickly in the safe hands of his lover. Maisie was about to fall asleep when she thought she saw the guy that matches Ben's description. She freaked herself out.  
I must be imagining things maisie thought to herself but was she really imagining it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments and Kudos are always welcome. Feel free to give some constructive criticism


End file.
